


Tumblr Age Regression Prompts

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Voltron Regression Stories [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Diapers, Gen, Hide and Seek, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Space Mall, bottles, meetings, playing dress up, snack time, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: This is a compilation of all of my tumblr prompts! Each chapter’s name is the pair and the original prompt is in the notes of each chapter.





	1. Little!Keith & Mommy!Krolia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I have a prompt for you! Krolia and Keith going to get ice cream and he's super little and really excited

“Mommy?” 

 

Krolia looked down as the cuff of her suit was tugged on, meeting her son’s soft, wide eyes. “Are we almost done yet? I’m bored.” He asked, pouting cutely. 

 

They were out shopping with the team, and it had already been several hours. Krolia would like to say that they would be returning to the ship soon, but it took a lot to restock the castle, so they would probably be here for at least another hour. “No baby, we’re not.” She sighed honestly. “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t any fun.” Unlike shops and malls on Earth, the space mall didn’t have anything interesting for little ones to do. 

 

Keith frowned and turned his gaze to the floor, disappointed by her answer, making Krolia’s heart ache. Trips outside of the castle were always so difficult for him when he was little; there was often lots of strangers around, yet nothing to distract him with. For someone who was currently only five, several hours of walking felt like an eternity. And a boring one at that. 

 

The Galra looked around, wondering if there was something she could entertain her son with while the others finished shopping. A little ways down from them, a dessert counter caught her eyes. 

 

A smile spread across her lips as she lowered herself to Keith’s level and held his hands in her own to get his attention. “You’ve been so well behaved today, sweetheart. Mommy is so proud of you.” She praised, getting the child to look her in the face again despite the sadness still in it. 

 

Krolia’s smile grew a little wider as she imagined how she was about to turn his frown upside down. “I think you deserve a treat. Do you want to go get some ice cream?” She asked, pointing to the parlor in their view. 

 

Keith’s eyes sparkled as he followed his mother’s finger to the shop. He grinned excitedly and nodded, and, being the polite boy he was, replied with a cheery, “Yes please!” 

 

“Alright then. Let’s go.” Krolia led her son by the hand to the parlor. They had a wide range of snack foods from around the universe, and ice cream was thankfully one of them. The flavors were also standard and kid-friendly. 

 

“Okay dear, what flavor do you want? There’s vanilla, chocolate, strawberry-“ She read, getting cut off as she mentioned the boy’s favorite flavor. 

 

“Strawberry please!” He said, bouncing excitedly in place. 

 

Krolia chuckled at his eagerness and bought him the snack. The worker at the counter quickly put together a dish of ice cream for the child and handed it to him. 

 

“Now what do we say?” Krolia prompted.

 

“Thank you!” Keith said to the worker, smiling wide. 

 

His mother led him to the nearby chairs and sat down in one, then took the ice cream from Keith so he could climb into her lap. When he was comfortable she began feeding him his treat in small spoonfuls, both to keep him from freezing his teeth and to make it last longer. The boy happily relaxed in her lap, his boredom forgotten. 

 

As Keith was finishing the last of the ice cream, Shiro found them and let them know that they were done shopping. Krolia let out a silent sigh of relief at the news; she wasn’t sure she could have kept her son entertained much longer otherwise. 

 

She patted her child’s butt, telling him to get up, and threw away the container the ice cream had been in. Taking the boy’s hand again, she asked. “Do you need to potty before we leave?” 

 

Keith shook his head. “No, Mommy.” 

 

“Alright, Let’s go home.” 


	2. Little!Keith & Cgs Kolivan and Antok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe something w/ little!keith at the marmora base? It can be anything! I just rlly like the blades and can never get enough of them

Kolivan glanced up at the door to his office as it swished open, revealing Antok and the hybrid boy laying on his shoulder. The leader quirked an eyebrow at the other, silently questioning what he was doing. 

 

Antok stepped into the room. “I am about to go on duty in the training room. Keith is sleeping and I do not want to disturb him.” The Galra explained himself, one paw rubbing the child’s back as he did so. 

 

“That is fine.” Kolivan replied, silently thankful that the kit was sleeping. He loved Keith, but it was difficult to get work done when he was awake and looking for a playmate. “Let me see him.” 

 

The leader held his arms out as Antok handed the limp boy to him, causing Keith to rouse slightly at the transfer and whine sleepily. The bigger of the two Galra shushed him, while the other settled him down in his lap. 

 

Kolivan sat Keith sideways in his lap and laid him against his chest, his paw resting against the little’s nape. Keith sighed tiredly and relaxed at the comfort of being in his leader’s embrace, nursing softly on his dummy as he drifted off to sleep again. 

 

Antok smiled. “I’ll return for him in a couple of varga. Hopefully he sleeps until then.” 


	3. Little!Keith and Cg!Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cg Hunk and smol Keith? Maybe younger than normal! 0-2 is honestly the cutest age, so many cuddles and small mumbling!!!)

Hunk gently bounced and shushed the baby on his knee as he fussed. He was tired of sitting and playing games on his tablet, and Hunk couldn’t blame him for that. He was too little to be expected to sit still for so long. 

 

The yellow paladin hadn’t wanted to bring Keith to a meeting when he was feeling this little, but the plans had already been made and they couldn’t be cancelled, so here he was. 

 

Keith arched his back in an attempt to slide off of the teen’s lap, but Hunk pulled him back up before he could run off. The baby immediately burst into frustrated tears and tried to wiggle away from his caregiver, but Hunk held onto him firmly. As much as he wanted to let Keith play, he couldn’t be running around during a meeting, no matter how restless he was. 

 

Instead, he took the boy’s tablet and put on a cartoon for him to watch, hoping that it would entertain him for a little longer. It was an animated cartoon series about Voltron, but simplified enough to be child friendly. He held the screen in Keith’s view and pointed to it, trying to catch the little’s attention. 

 

“Hey, Keith, look!” He whispered in the baby’s ear, only to have him turn away and cry louder. The caregiver shushed him and bounced him on his knee. “Keith, look! Who’s that?” He cooed, patiently repeating himself until he finally got the little to look at the screen. 

 

“Who’s that?” He cooed again, pointing the person in yellow. Keith continued to fuss as he started watching the show, but the pretty colors flashing on the screen and the soft sound effects quickly calmed him down. 

 

He stared at the yellow character for a moment before turning around and pointing to his caregiver. Hunk smiled and clapped for him. “That’s right baby! That’s Papa, huh?” He praised, keeping his voice low so as to not disrupt the others. 

 

Keith grinned and wiggled happily, then turned around to keep watching the show. When the green character came on screen he pointed to Pidge excitedly. “Ah!” He exclaimed as he looked back at Hunk, realizing that she matched the person on the screen.

 

He chuckled. “That’s right buddy! That’s Pidge.” He praised again, earning a happy squeal from Keith. 

 

The teen saw Lance and Pidge glance over and smile at Keith in the corner of his eye. He was just too cute for any of his teammates to resist. 

 

Once Keith made a game out of figuring out who each cartoon character was, he easily entertained himself until the end of the meeting. Hunk put away the tablet after the episode ended and lifted Keith onto his hip. “Let’s go home and have some real play time, ‘kay baby?” 

 

Keith beamed. 


	4. Little!Keith and Cg!Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What about Little! Keith with Daddy! Lance? Like Keith is grumpy and moody and doesn't want to do anything besides cuddle with his daddy but doesn't tell Lance because he's busy working/training and Keith's embarrassed?”

Keith had been so excited after paladin training to cuddle with his Daddy, ready to relax after hours of hard work and running around beating up baddies (even if they were only dummies.) So, after getting cleaned up at the showers, he headed back to his room and got dressed in one of his comfiest outfits, making sure to put on a pull up underneath. He didn’t want to have to worry about getting up to potty while he was cuddling with Daddy.

 

Like he said, he  _ had  _ been excited. 

 

Because when he entered the common room, where his caregiver could always be found after training, he was joking around with Pidge and Hunk. He didn’t mind them spending time with Lance, he knew how to share, but he was too self-conscious to cuddle up to his Daddy in front of other people. It was embarrassing! 

 

So, instead of climbing into his caregiver’s lap like he wanted, he plopped down next to him on the couch and tried to pretend that he wasn’t feeling little. He knew that if Daddy found out he would fuss over him, and he would be so embarrassed to be coddled like that in front of his other teammates. 

 

Lance greeted him with a hug, but didn’t kiss him like he did when he knew he was little. It made Keith happy that his acting was convincing, but also sad because he wanted his caregiver’s attention. Just not in front of Pidge and Hunk. 

 

Suddenly, he found himself pouting and feeling much less happy than when he first came to the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and slouched into the back of the couch, feeling miserable.

 

After a moment Keith heard his caregiver pause in his conversation with the others. The boy looked up to see if the others were leaving, but was disappointed to see that they weren’t. Right as he looked, Lance turned to face him as well, and their eyes met for a moment before Keith quickly cast his gaze downwards again.

 

He saw his caregiver frown out of the corner of his eye.  “What’s got you so moody today?” He asked bluntly, elbowing the other in the side.

 

Keith grit his teeth as his eyes welled up with tears. He knew Lance was just talking to him as if he was big, but while he was little his Daddy’s actions felt really mean. It reminded him of when he’d been bad as a child and his parents were angry with him. But he couldn’t think of anything he did wrong!

 

Lance must have realized what was happening, because he pulled the boy sideways into his lap and bounced him on his thigh. Keith immediately tried to squirm out of his lap, but couldn’t get away. “Hey, hey, it’s okay Keith. I’m not mad at you.” He reassured. “Daddy didn’t realize you were feeling little.” 

 

Keith was relieved that his caregiver noticed, but also unhappy that he’d been pulled into his lap in front of his teammates. It was embarrassing for other people to see him little! 

 

Lance must have noticed that too, because he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered the boy with it. “No one can see you buddy. You’re all covered by the blanket.” He promised as he tried to lay the little against his chest. “Let Daddy cuddle with you.” 

 

The blanket made Keith feel much more comfortable in his caregiver’s lap. He let himself be cuddled to his Daddy’s chest and relaxed, happy to finally get what he wanted. 

 

Lance rubbed his back, causing the little to smile. It felt good to know that his caregiver always knew how to make things better. 

  
  



	5. Little!Pidge and Cg!Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something with little! Pidge and cg! Hunk plz!

“Ready or not, here I come!”

 

Pidge pressed her hands to her mouth to muffle her giggles. She wiggled further into the back of the cabinet she was hiding in and went still. 

 

She could hear footsteps outside of her hiding place. “Well, she’s not under the table…not behind the counter…” 

 

Pidge giggled again and shifted, unable to contain her excitement. She knew she was going to end up blowing her cover, but she just couldn’t help it! She loved playing games!

 

The sound of a door opening next to her made her grin. “There’s no one in the dishwasher…” 

 

The girl couldn’t contain her laughter anymore at that. She laughed excitedly for a few seconds before quieting down again, giggles still falling from her lips. 

 

The person must have heard her laughing. “What’s that sound?” They asked out loud, their footsteps coming to the door of the cabinet she was sitting in, making the little wiggle in anticipation and giggle some more. “It sounds like it’s coming from...here!” 

 

The cabinet door flew open, and Hunk’s smiling face appeared in the opening. Pidge screamed and giggled as she was found. “Papa!” She cheered, clapping her hands happily. 

 

Hunk chuckled and pulled her out of the cabinet by her upper arms, then sat her on his hip. “Papa found you, huh?” 

 

“Yeah!” Pidge giggled. “Again!” 

 

“You wanna play hide-and-seek again?” 

 

“Yeah!” 

 

Hunk put the girl down and patted the back of her diaper. “Okay then, go find another hiding spot!” He urged. 

 

As soon as her feet were on the ground, the girl ran to find somewhere else to hide. 


	6. Little!Keith and Kosmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey babycakes! How about some little!Keith playing with Kosmo? Big dog is super gentle with the baby and a super good fluffball to hug! He gives little!Keith licks and the baby squeals bc it tickles!!! Maybe a game of fetch or a cuddley nap?

Keith grinned happily as his wolf ran up to him with a foam block in his mouth. The wolf dropped the toy in the baby’s lap and assumed a playful bow, waiting for the boy to throw it. 

 

The little picked up the block and threw it as far as he could, using both hands for maximum distance. Before it hit the ground, Kosmo turned and bolted for the toy and jumped, only to miss. The wolf didn’t let that stop him, though, and chased the foam block until he caught it as it rolled to a stop. 

 

Keith clapped and giggled as Kosmo brought it back to him. He gently took it from his pet and threw it again, wiggling happily as he watched the wolf scramble for the toy and bring it back. 

 

The two played fetch until Keith started to yawn; it was almost naptime. Kosmo saw the baby yawn and put down the block, deciding that playtime was over. Instead, he jumped on the couch to grab Keith’s blanket and pulled it to the ground, then carefully wrapped it around him. Then, the wolf laid down beside his owner and nudged his leg for him to do the same.

 

The boy snuggled into his blanket and cuddled up to his pet, cooing at the softness of his fur. Kosmo licked his cheek in response to the coos until the little drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Little!Shiro & Cg!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baby Shiro getting strapped into his car seat so they can go grocery shopping and Daddy Keith is havin a hard time cause he’s fussy.

“Okay Kashi, ready to go shopping?” Keith cooed, rubbing his nose against Shiro’s as he carried the baby to the car, trying to get him to smile. 

 

Shiro huffed and crossed his arms, not happy at all despite his caregiver’s attempts. He may only be a baby, but he recognized the car, and always got fussy when he saw it. He hated car rides because he had to sit in his own seat, not in his Daddy’s lap like he wanted. 

 

Keith rubbed his back. “I know buddy, this isn’t fun. I’ll be quick.” He promised as he opened the car door and sat Shiro down in his car seat. Immediately, the little burst into tears as soon as he was put down and held his arms out, wanting to be picked up again. Keith shushed the baby while he buckled him in. “It’s okay bubba. I’m still here.” He soothed, though it did nothing to calm the boy.

 

Shiro was hysterical by the time he was strapped into his seat. He was throwing a full-on fit, kicking his feet and pulling on his belt in an attempt to struggle out of his car seat. Keith silently thanked Adam for telling him to put Shiro in his boots and mittens. “Hey, baby, it’s okay. Do you wanna cuddle with Benji?” He asked, trying to distract the little with his favorite husky plushie.

 

Shiro took the stuffed animal and hugged it to his chest, though he continued to cry. Keith cooed to him and kissed his cheek. “Here, why don’t I play you some music?” He hummed softly, getting into the front seat and turning on the car. The baby kicked his car seat and wailed, thinking that his caregiver was going to start driving and leave him alone in the backseat.

 

Keith connected his phone to the car’s audio player and opened up the playlist labeled ‘Shiro’s songs,’ then turned up the volume. The song  _ How Far I’ll Go _ from the movie Moana began to softly play through the speakers, catching the little’s attention almost immediately. His cries quieted down slightly at the calm music, causing his caregiver to smile.

 

“Do you like the music Kashi?” Keith cooed as he climbed out of the front seat to comfort his baby again. He stood inside the opening of the car door beside the boy and wiped his cheeks while the song soothed his tears. 

 

The man knew that Shiro calmed faster at the sound of his voice, so he started to sing along to the words. “ _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me._ ” He sang softly as his baby looked up at him, his watery eyes wide with awe. Keith smiled. “ _And no one knows how far it goes._ ”

 

Finally, halfway into the second chorus, Shiro smiled back. Keith felt so accomplished getting his little boy to cheer up. “ _ See the light as it shines on the sea? It’s blinding. _ ” He continued singing, earning a bubbly laugh from the child. The man grinned and kissed his cheek. “ _ And no one knows how deep it goes.” _

 

Shiro clapped as the song came to end. “Dada.” He giggled, his temper tantrum completely forgotten. 

 

Keith kissed his forehead. “Ready to get going now, happy boy?” He asked.

 

The baby hugged his husky tighter and wiggled happily in his seat, babbling along to another song that began playing. His caregiver chuckled and closed the door, then got back in the front seat. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said.


	8. Little!Lance & Cg!Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe #22 with Lance as character A and Shiro as character B please? 
> 
> From this prompt fill list: https://lanceeselhombre.tumblr.com/post/183753501981/age-regression-writing-prompts

Shiro can’t remember how Lance actually managed to not only convince him to put on a cow onesie, but to also sit down at a plastic table and be a part of a pretend tea party. He may be a good caregiver, but he never had a very colorful imagination or was good at playing pretend. 

 

The man watched as Lance, wearing a shark onesie of his own, happily darted in and out of the room, grabbing as many of his stuffies as he could fit around the table before plopping himself down in an empty chair. The little giggled excitedly and began setting the plastic cups and plates on the table, clearly enjoying himself. 

 

“Wan’ some tea?” The boy chirped behind his pacifier, offering Shiro a plastic teapot expectantly.

 

The black paladin stared awkwardly at the teapot, then the small cup in front of him. Not wanting to let the toddler down, he held the cup out, just underneath the spout of the pot. “Yes please.” He said.

 

Lance grinned and happily poured him his ‘tea,’ before doing the same with the rest of the cups at the table. After putting the teapot down, the child noisily sipped at his own cup before helping his stuffed animals to drink theirs as well, talking to them the whole time. 

 

Shiro watched him play with a fond smile on his face. It was a few minutes before Lance noticed he hadn’t taken a ‘drink’ from his cup. The little turned to face his caregiver and leaned forward, asking, “How’ the tea?” 

 

Again, the man felt awkward as he raised the dainty little cup to his lips and pretended to drink from it, but the resulting smile on Lance’s face was more than worth it. “It’s good. Thank you, sweetheart.” He said, a grin coming over his own cheeks. 


	9. Little!Keith and Cg!Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 21 with little Keith and papa Hunk 
> 
> (Characters A And B watch a scary movie and A regresses after a bad scare.)

Keith cuddled closer to Hunk’s side, his eyes trained on the tv in front of them. They were watching a new horror movie that recently came out and was, according to the reviews, really good. It was different from most horror movies Keith had seen, since it was psychological horror, which relied more on atmosphere and story than jumpscares. 

 

Since the start of the film, the boy’s heart had been pounding. Everything about the exposition was creepy and unnerving and left him feeling on edge. It reminded him of a couple of times when he almost got caught by sentries during stealth missions; that moment when he was sitting still as he could, wondering if they would find him or keep walking by. 

 

It was while he was thinking about that comparison that a costumed figure appeared on screen. The head was a decaying skull, while the body was a mangy mess of cloth and fur that had been stained with blood. The figure stood stock still, and so did Keith, staring at the beast in fear. 

 

Suddenly, a loud sound boomed from the speakers as the figure charged at the main character, and Keith screamed. 

 

When he heard the main character scream with him, he quickly hid into his boyfriend’s shoulder and started to cry, hard. The movie suddenly felt real, like he was in real danger, and that terrified him. He was scared that the beast on the screen would chase him down, too, and hurt him. 

 

Hunk pulled the boy into his lap and shushed him. “Hey, hey. It’s okay baby. The monster’s gone, he isn’t going to hurt anyone.” He cooed, settling Keith down into the crook of his arm so he could rock him back and forth. 

 

The little squirmed in his caregiver’s arms, not believing that it was safe. He didn’t feel safe. “Noo.” He cried. 

 

Despite his squirming, he was held firmly in Hunk’s arms. The teen’s larger body was comforting, but it couldn’t calm him down completely. The image of the monster running at the screen was still flashing clearly in the boy’s mind. 

 

“The monster’s gone. He fell in a really deep hole, so he can’t hurt anyone.” Hunk soothed as he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, hoping to calm him down. “Do you wanna see? Wanna see where he fell baby?” He offered, figuring that seeing the monster trapped would comfort the little. 

 

Keith didn’t want to see the beast again, but he looked at the screen regardless. The movie had been paused on the main character, showing that she was unharmed despite the chase. That alone calmed the baby down. 

 

Then Hunk pressed play, and the shot changed to the beast again. Keith screamed again and started to cry harder, but his caregiver shushed him and urged him to look back at the screen. “Look, baby. See how the monster isn’t moving? See how deep that hole is? He can’t get you from there.” The teen cooed, pointing to the TV. 

 

Keith eventually looked back to the screen and saw what Hunk was talking about. The beast was stuck in a hole that was at least 20 feet deep, and he was laying on his back, motionless. It seemed much less threatening like that. It almost looked like the beast was sleeping. 

 

Hunk bounced the boy as he calmed down. “See? He’s not so scary, is he?” He hummed. 

 

The little shook his head and sniffled, his lip still wobbling. He rubbed his eyes and whimpered, feeling drained after such a bad scare. 

 

His caregiver noticed right away. “I think it’s nap time.” He said as he turned the tv off, banishing the monster from the screen. He wrapped both arms around the baby in his lap and continued rocking him, slower now so he would go to sleep. 

 

Keith didn’t want to sleep, but he was so tired his eyes closed on their own. Within seconds, he was drifting, soothed by the comforting warmth of his caregiver’s arms.


	10. Little!Keith and Cg!Pidge (+Cg!Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets the action in this one but Shiro is Keith’s main caregiver.

“Stay together everyone. Let’s make this quick. Lance, you’re going with Hunk...” 

 

Keith nodded, only half listening to his caregiver. He was more interested in looking at the people roaming the mall and looking at the store fronts he could see from the entrance to the mall. He usually disliked shopping, but he was teetering on the edge of his headspace, so everything seemed more interesting than usual. 

 

He had been in his little space before he had to come out to go on their shopping trip. Shiro tried his best to let him come out on his own, but sometimes paladin duties called and he had to be an adult again for a few hours. Now, for example, they needed to restock the castle quickly so they could head towards a planet, where they were supposed to be at an important meeting in the next few hours. 

 

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, and Keith looked up at him. “You’re going with Pidge. Stay close to her, okay?” The man said, the seriousness in his tone barely overshadowing the worry lingering in it. 

 

Keith nodded. “I will.” He promised, determined to make it through the trip big. He knew it worried Shiro when he was little outside the castle, so he would do his best to not make him worry. To prove his point, he wrapped his arm around Pidge’s, so he couldn’t wander off if he got distracted. 

 

His attempts earned him a smile from his caregiver. “Good. Let’s get going.” 

 

*****

 

Five minutes into the trip, Keith was glad he chose to hold onto Pidge’s arm. He found himself getting distracted by nearly every colorful, shiny object they passed by, and if it wasn’t for his teammate holding onto him, he would have gotten lost the second they stepped foot in the first store. 

 

Thankfully, Pidge pulling him along and keeping him from playing with all the cool things in the store was helping him stay big. Unfortunately, though, he was so absorbed in looking at everything that he wasn’t doing much shopping. 

 

Pidge must have noticed this. “Hey Keith, Can you grab a case of light bulbs?” She asked, pointing down the isle to the item she was asking him for. Without waiting for a response, she crouched down to grab something, letting go of his arm in the process. 

 

Keith instantly felt vulnerable without something to hold onto, not trusting himself to not wander off. The light bulbs were only a few steps away, though, so he quickly walked over to them, hauled a case into his arms, and put it in the carriage. He grinned to himself after he was done, proud of himself for finishing the small task. 

 

Pidge was still grabbing other stuff in the isle, so he let his eyes wander. Instantly, he spotted the racks of clothes across from the isle. There was a lot of pretty, vibrant colors and designs, and he felt the urge to go over and check it out. But he knew he should stay close to Pidge, so he resisted.

 

But the racks weren’t that far away...they were barely farther than the lightbulbs. 

 

Keith looked down at Pidge, who was still distracted. Maybe it would be okay if he went over and looked, just for a minute? 

 

After a moment of debate, he decided to look at the clothes, telling himself that he would hear if Pidge started to walk away, and if he didn’t she would notice he wasn’t at her side. Besides, he’d been good so far, staying close to her like Shiro asked, so he could have a moment to entertain himself. 

 

While he looked through all the cool shirts, he felt himself slipping. He couldn’t help it, especially when there were so many exciting things to look at! In his excitement, he completely forgot that he wasn’t with his caregiver, who was used to compulsively checking if he had wandered off, and that Pidge would probably just think he went off to grab something and would meet up with her later. 

 

He didn’t realize that no one had come to get him until he had looked at everything on the rack in front of him. The realization made him snap back to reality, and he immediately felt dread pool in his belly. 

 

He tried to find his way back to the isle Pidge had been in, hoping that she hadn’t moved too far. Only, he couldn’t find the isle, or her. 

 

Keith felt his heart stop beating. What was he supposed to do? He was lost and alone in such a big store, without a caregiver. He was suddenly extremely scared, causing the previously interesting store to seem terrifying and confusing. He didn’t want to be here anymore, he wanted to find one of his teammates and go back to the castle. 

 

He sat down and curled up into a ball, trying to comfort himself. He remembered that Shiro told him to stay put if he ever got lost, so that was what he was going to do. He was going to stay here and comfort himself and Pidge was going to find him. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

*****

 

Pidge didn’t notice Keith was missing until she was finished shopping and heading towards the checkout. As soon as she realized she face palmed and groaned. How could she forget to make sure he was following her, especially when she knew he was in between headspaces?

 

She started backtracking towards the light bulb isle, figuring that was probably where he was. It was her fault for asking him to grab something, if they had kept their arms linked this wouldn’t have happened…

 

Thankfully, Keith was exactly where she thought he would be, but she could tell from the way he was curled into himself that he had slipped. She sighed, but schooled her expression. She knew better than to look openly frustrated in front of a little. 

 

“There you are Keith.” She said, making her presence known. Immediately, the little jerked his head up in her direction, eyes shining with unshed tears. As soon as he saw her they started pouring down his cheeks, though he tried choking down his cries, afraid to make her mad by crying loudly after wandering off.

 

Pidge wasn’t exactly the best at dealing with little Keith, but she’d watched the others care for him enough to know to crouch down in front of him and rub his back. “Hey, it’s okay Keith.” She said, trying to comfort the little. “Do you Wanna go back to Shiro? I’m done shopping, so we can leave.” 

 

Keith nodded quickly and held his arms out for Pidge to pick him up. The girl shifted on her feet slightly. “Keith, you’re a little heavy for me to pick you up.” She said honestly. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him more, but there was no way she could carry him like the others could. 

 

The boy was obviously disappointed, but thankfully didn’t cry any harder than he already was. He didn’t move to stand up either, making it clear that he didn’t want to walk. Which was common for the little, but an annoying predicament for his currently under experienced caregiver.

 

Suddenly, Pidge had an idea. “Hey, Keith. Do you want to sit in the carriage?” She offered.

 

Her teammate looked up at her and nodded. He held his arms out again, and this time Pidge somewhat reluctantly pulled him to his feet. “Jump when I say so, okay?” She said, grabbing the boy by the waist. “One, two, three, jump!” 

 

Pidge used the momentum from Keith’s jump to push him backwards onto the carriage handle. Thanks to the stuff in the carriage, it didn’t topple at the boy’s weight. 

 

“Okay, Let’s get out of here.” 

 

*****

 

While Pidge payed for the cart full of items and pushed it to the lion, Keith soothed himself down from his fit. By the time they met up with the others, he was calmly leaning against Pidge’s shoulders, which the girl allowed him to do. 

 

The green paladin had never been more happy to see Shiro in her life. He noticed that Keith had slipped right away and lifted him into his arms. “You look like you’re ready for a nap.” He commented, and Keith hummed, already drifting off on his shoulder. 

 

Shiro waited until the boy was asleep to say anything else. “He got lost didn’t he?” The man asked, 

 

Pidge nodded. “Yeah, he stayed put so I found him pretty fast.” 

 

Shiro sighed. “Well, that’s good.” He said. “I’ll have to talk to him about that later.”

 

“Thank you, for looking after him.” 


	11. Little!Keith+Lance + Cg!Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I just got mangoes today and it’s been awhile since I got them! I can totally see Caregiver Hunk feeding them to little! Keith and little! Lance for snack time :).”

“Okay little guy, open up!” Hunk cooed as he offered a mango slice to his younger little. It was snack time for his boys, and what better to feed them than a sweet treat that was good for them? 

 

Keith opened his mouth wide and took a bite of the fruit, making content little sounds as he chewed his snack. He hugged his hippo plushie closer and smiled happily up at his caregiver, eliciting a smile from the teen as well. 

 

“Hun’, me too!” Lance huffed, tugging on Hunk’s shirt to get his attention. He opened his mouth and pointed to it, wanting to have his snack too. 

 

The caregiver chuckled and offered him a different slice. “Don’t worry bud, I didn’t forget about you.” He soothed. 

 

Being slightly older than Keith, Lance opted to hold the mango slice himself while he ate. After a moment he relaxed just like his brother and smiled. 

 

“Does it taste good?” Hunk asked, getting two happy nods of approval in response. 

 

“Thank you papa!” They said in unison. 

 

Their caregiver beamed. “You’re welcome.” 


	12. Little!Keith and Cg!Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can i request Keith and #9 on the age regression prompts? Poor baby prolly wakes up wet too and finds Lance to help calm him down and clean him up.

Lance yawned as he woke up and stretched. He was confused, since he still felt tired despite going to bed at his usual time. The teen pulled off his sleep mask to investigate, finding that it was only three in the morning. “What the…?” The blue paladin mumbled, rubbing the grit from his eyes as he sat up. What was he doing up in the middle of the night?

 

His answer came in the form of a knock on his bedroom door. When he heard that, he jumped out of bed, pulling his headphones off and throwing them onto his bed with his mask before running to answer the door. There was only one person that would possibly be knocking this late at night. 

 

He opened the door to reveal the black-haired teen standing behind it, red-faced and teary-eyed, holding a sopping wet blanket. Upon closer inspection, Lance noticed that his jeans and shirt were were wet as well.

 

Keith looked far too spooked to say anything, so Lance pulled him into his bedroom and shushed him. “Hey, it’s okay Keith. Did you have a nightmare?” He asked, though he could already tell the answer from the little’s demeanor and the current state of his clothes. 

 

The boy nodded and whimpered. “Sorry.” He mumbled, looking down at the floor guiltily. 

 

Lance gently took the soaked blanket from him and put it in an empty hamper, then hugged him tightly. “It’s not your fault cariño.” He soothed. “Do you want to tell me what it was about?” 

 

Keith shook his head quickly, so Lance decided not to push. He could ask again in the morning when the little was well rested and calmer. “Okay then. How about we get you cleaned up and back to bed?” He suggested, earning a small nod from the boy in his arms. 

 

The teen gently pushed him towards the bathroom. “Why don’t you use the potty while I get you some clean clothes to wear?” 

 

Keith did as he was told, giving Lance the chance to run to his room and grab him a pair of pajamas. While he was there he also stripped the boy’s bed and took the wet sheets with him to drop off in the hamper with his blanket. 

 

By the time he returned to his room, Keith had finished using the bathroom and took off his wet clothes by himself and put them in the hamper. Lance smiled at him. “Good job buddy. Feeling better now?” He asked as he threw the sheets in with the rest of the wet things, then grabbed a small towel to wipe the pee off of Keith’s legs and belly. 

 

The boy hummed softly, not wanting to talk, though he looked much calmer than when he first showed up to his caregiver’s room. He stood quietly while Lance dried him off. 

 

“Do you want a pull up or a diaper?” The blue paladin asked, knowing that Keith sometimes preferred them, especially after waking up wet. The little shook his head, so Lance helped him put on his underwear and pajamas. 

 

“Stay here?” Keith asked quietly, twisting and pulling on his shirt shyly. 

 

Lance smiled. “Yes, you can stay here cariño.” 

 

The boy nodded and climbed into his caregiver’s bed and got comfortable. Lance laid down beside him and tucked him into the covers, then put on his sleep mask again, leaving the headphones off in case Keith needed him again. 

 

“‘Night.”

 

“Goodnight cariño.” 


	13. Little!Lance and Cg!Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Can you maybe do number 13 on the regression chart if you have time? I don’t really have a preference when it comes to characters, so that’s up to you. Thank you :)
> 
> (A little puts off a bathroom break in favor of playing)

“Lance, sweetheart, why don’t we take a potty break?” Hunk suggested, crouching down next to the little that was currently engrossed in his toys. It had been awhile since the boy stopped playing and his caregiver could tell he needed to go. 

 

“Don’t need to potty.” Lance insisted even as he squirmed in his seat, not wanting to put down his toys. He was still being potty trained and didn’t like the idea of stopping what he was doing to use the bathroom. He would rather use his pull up, but Papa said it was only for accidents. 

 

Hunk hummed thoughtfully at the little’s resistance. “Are you sure honey? It looks like my little boy is doing a potty dance.” He said, trying again. Lance always needed some coaxing to get up and go. 

 

The brunette squirmed even more when his caregiver pointed out what he was doing. “Play!” He huffed, starting to get upset. He hugged his shark and lion plushies to his chest and pouted. 

 

“Milo and Blue will still be here when you’re done, Lance.” Hunk reassured him. 

 

Still, Lance resisted. “No!” He shouted. 

 

“Hey, no yelling.” Hunk reminded him calmly. He  understood that the little was upset, but he couldn’t yell. 

 

Lance groaned and mumbled to himself under his breath, still very upset over the whole situation. He squirmed and held himself with one of his hands. 

 

Hunk saw the boy holding himself and knew something had to give. “What if we brought one of your plushies with us?” He suggested, trying to find a compromise. “They can sit on the counter while you go potty.”

 

Finally, there was a spark of interest in the little’s eyes. “Two.” He argued, wanting to bring both plushies. 

 

His caregiver gave in. “Okay, lets go.” He said as he stood and helped Lance up by grabbing his arms. The boy danced on his feet as soon as he was standing so Hunk rushed him over to the bathroom. 

 

“Can you put your stuffies here for me?” Hunk prompted, patting an empty space on the counter. He hoped Lance wouldn’t put up much of a fight. He didn’t want the boy having an accident. 

 

Thankfully, the boy immediately put the toys down. Now that he was in the bathroom, he noticed just how badly he needed to go. “Potty.” He said urgently, looking up at his caregiver. 

 

“I know buddy. Let’s go potty.” Hunk encouraged. He helped Lance get his jeans and pull up off and sat him on the toilet as quickly as possible, and not a moment too soon. 

 

The caregiver sighed to himself in relief that he managed to get Lance to the bathroom on time. He stood next to the door patiently while he waited for the little to finish, watching fondly as the boy talked with his stuffed animals. 

 

“Done!” The toddler chirped suddenly. 

 

“All done?” Hunk repeated, earning a happy nod from the boy. “Good job! Let’s clean up now so you can go play again, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Lance said happily. 


	14. Little!Keith & Cg!Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. With Keith as A and Hunk as B?

“Alright Keith, time for bed!” Hunk cooed as he lifted the baby out of his playpen. He caught the little rubbing his eyes and fussing to himself while he played with his toys, which meant he was too sleepy to stay awake until his usual bedtime. Thankfully, the boy was still young enough to not notice the time as his caregiver picked him up. 

 

Keith fussed against the man’s shoulder and squirmed, prompting him to dip a hand down to check his diaper. It was soaked, so Hunk headed over to the changing table and gently laid the little down. He quickly grabbed a fresh diaper, wipes, and baby powder, then popped the buttons on Keith’s onesie open and rolled the fabric out of the way. 

 

Instantly, the baby began to cry. “Oh, I know honey. I’ll make this quick.” The caregiver soothed as he untapped the wet diaper, wiped the boy clean, and fastened a new, dry one around his hips. He clean his hands and redressed the sleepy little before picking him up again. 

 

Hunk gently bounced the boy on his hip as he made his way to the kitchen. He made Keith’s bottle with one hand while he cooed softly, swaying to keep the baby from getting too cranky in the meantime. A minute later he grabbed the finished bottle and turned towards the stairs, heading for the nursery. 

 

The brunette sat down in the rocking chair by the crib and helped his little get comfortable in his lap. The boy cried tiredly for his bottle during the process, only calming down once the nipple was between his lips and he could nurse from it. 

 

Once Keith was latched on, Hunk began to gently rock the chair. Soon, the baby’s eyes drifted closed and his breathing grew deep and even. He continued to drink from the bottle in his sleep and his caregiver sat patiently until he finished. 

 

Hunk expertly replaced the bottle for a pacifier and stood, gently lowering the little into his crib for the night and covering him with a blanket. He didn’t stir at the movement, but the man stayed for a few extra minutes to make sure his little angel would sleep well before he turned to leave.


End file.
